The present invention relates to air dryers on heavy vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with selecting a regeneration profile and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Heavy vehicles typically use compressed air for operating various vehicle systems (e.g., braking systems). Air dryers are commonly included in compressed air systems for removing moisture and contaminants from the compressed air before the compressed air is stored in reservoirs and/or used for the various vehicle systems. To ensure reliable operation, the air dryers are periodically regenerated. During a regeneration cycle, previously dried and cleaned compressed air is returned through a regenerative media (e.g., a desiccant) to remove moisture and other contaminants that accumulated on the desiccant since prior regeneration cycles.
Conventionally, the time between regeneration cycles is determined based on one or more parameters such as, for example, the time since the most recent regeneration cycle was completed, an amount of moisture and/or contaminants in the regeneration media, and/or pressure levels in the respective reservoirs, etc.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for controlling regeneration of an air dryer.